The prior art contains many patents relating to rocking mechanisms for rocking chairs, but such prior mechanisms are either unstable, such as when only coil springs are interposed between the base and seat portions of a rocking chair; or such mechanisms are costly to manufacture and provide a stiff rocking action, such as when side marginal portions of spaced metal plates are riveted together; or are costly to manufacture and noisy in operation, such as when side marginal portions of spaced metal plates rock on each other, and such cost and noise are not materially reduced when the rocking portions are made of a non-metal.
My invention provides a simple rocker mechanism that may be mass-produced at a low cost in respect to both material and labor. The improved rocker structure comprises a pair of metal plates that are formed in a conventional stamping operation. The plates are arranged in spaced overlying relation, and the upper plate is adapted to be secured to the rocker seat while the lower plate has swivel connection with a disc to which the floor engaging legs are attached.
Disposed between the plates is a pair of rocker members, in the form of metal rods or tubes, and opposite ends of each rod or tube have connections with respective tubes to provide a sweeping rocking action of the chair. Coil springs are connected between the plates to hold them and the rocking rods or tubes assembled, and to perform the function of yieldably opposing rocking action.